Qui veut la peau de Fuery ?
by Serleena
Summary: Kain Fuery est poursuivi par un parrain de la pègre, qui veut sa mort. Un des amis de Mustang lui trouve un garde du corps assez particulier.
1. On veut tuer Fuery

**Devinez quoi ? Encore une fic ! J'essaie de centrer l'histoire sur Fuery cette fois. Alors, z'en pensez kwa ?**

**Moi j'en pense que les persos sont pas à moi.**

* * *

L'équipe de Roy revint d'une mission longue et pénible. Chacun était heureux de rentrer au Q.G, même si pour certains cela signifiait des piles de rapports à traiter. Jean Havoc alluma une cigarrette avant de s'y mettre, Breda et Fuery préparèrent du café, Mustang s'écroula sur sa chaise, seuls Falman et Hawkeye s'assirent normalement.

Heymans Breda et Kain Fuery servirent une tasse à tout le monde, et ils burent en silence. Riza commença à traiter un premier dossier. Roy soupira, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de suivre son exemple. Mais la connaissant, elle n'allait pas tarder à le menacer de lui faire un troisième oeil s'il ne décidait pas.

Toutefois, Roy mit un moment avant de se lancer, et il fallut un regard menaçant de sa subordonnée pour qu'il s'y mette.

* * *

" Alors, vous avez retrouvé la trace de ce clampin oui ou non ?" demandait un homme en costume, depuis son bureau.

Les doigts croisés sur la table étaient ornés de chevalières. Devant lui, un homme plus jeune, lui aussi en costume.

" Oui monsieur, c'est un militaire qui est basé au Q.G de Central. Nous avons pu obtenir son adresse fixe." répondit-il.

" Parfait. Ce veut que chien bâtard paie pour avoir osé faire rater ma plus belle transaction. On ne s'attaque pas à Toni De Vitto sans en subir les conséquences." reprit l'homme au bureau.

" Bien monsieur. Nous allons faire immédiatement ce qu'il faut."

Le second individu sortit du bureau, un collègue l'attendait dehors.

" Alors Matteo ?" demanda ce dernier.

" On a l'autorisation du patron. Tu pourras faire un joli petit feu d'artifice

Juliano." répondit Matteo.

Le dénommé Juliano sourit, et les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment. Juliano alla chercher un peu de matériel, pendant que son collègue apprêtait une voiture. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'adresse obtnue par Matteo.

* * *

L'heure de rentrer chez soi arriva enfin pour les militaires, qui furent on ne peut plus content de partir. Et comme toujours, Roy était coincé là, obligé de finir ces pu ... maudits dossiers.

" Hé Fuery, je fais un détour par ta rue ce soir, tu veux que je dépose ?" lança Havoc.

" Ah c'est pas de refus sous-lieutenant !" répondit Kain.

Le sergent suivit donc son supérieur. Sur le chemin, ils bavardèrent gaiement de tout et de rien.

" Alors sous-lieutenant, qu'est-ce que ça donne avec votre touche ?" questionna Fuery.

" Oh elle m'a l'air intéressée. Tant que le colonel ne passe pas par là j'ai des chances. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu présentera ta conquête ? " sourit Jean.

Kain rosit :

" Je ... je n'ai encore trouvé personne, sous-lieutenant."

" M'enfin Fuery, faut te bouger un peu. Tu ne compte quand même pas rester célibataire toute ta vie, si ?"

" Non, bien sûr que non."

" Alors qu'est-ce t'attends ?"

" C'est que ... voyez-vous ... je suis plutôt timide avec les femmes. Et ça me rends terriblement maladroit." avoua Kain.

Havoc sourit. C'est vrai qu'il était timide le pauvre.

" Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'elles, elles ne vont pas te manger." reprit-il.

" Je sais."

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du sergent. Kain remercia Jean de l'avoir déposé, et ferma la portière. Alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il entendit Jean le rappeler :

" Hé ! T'as oublié ton manteau derrière !"

Kain referma la porte, et vint chercher son vêtement. Tout d'un coup, les militaires furent soufflés par une explosion. Sur le sol, Jean et Kain regardèrent ce qui se passait, ébahis. La petite maison de Kain venait d'exploser.

" T' avais pas éteint le gaz ou quoi ?" demanda Havoc.

" Si bien sûr. Nous n'étions pas là de la semaine, si c'était le gaz ça aurait explosé depuis un moment." répondit Kain.

Les soldats se relevèrent.

" Quand je pense ... que j'aurais dû être dedans. Je vous dois la vie sous-lieutenant." frissonna le sergent.

" Sûrement pas, si t'avais pas oublié ton manteau dans ma voiture, tu ne serais plus qu'un tas de cendres." rectifia Jean.

Quelques instants plus tard, leur collègues arrivèrent sur place.

" Que s'est-il passé ici ?" interrogea Roy.

" Il se passe que le sergent Fuery a failli finir en chiche-kebab." répondit Havoc.

Roy jeta un oeil à ma maison en ruines. Il ne restait plus rien. Kain était anéanti : il avait tout perdu. Breda et Falman tentaient de lui remonter le moral.

" A-t-on une idée des raisons de cette explosion ?" reprit Mustang.

Havoc secoua négativement la tête.

" Pour ma part, je pencherais pour un attentat." intervint Riza.

" Un attentat ? Mais qui pourrait vouloir la mort de Fuery ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Je ne sais pas encore. Mais nous sommes des militaires, et en tant que tels nous coupons souvent l'herbe sous le pied des brigands en tout genre. Il suffit que dans le lot il y en ait un de très rancunier pour qu'on en arrive là."

Roy reporta ses yeux sur les ruines fumantes. Son lieutenant n'avait pas complètement tort. Mais Fuery ... ce n'était pas le genre à s'attirer des ennemis mortels. Pas comme lui. Falman proposa au sergent de l'héberger quelque temps. Fuery accepta en silence.

Un peu plus loin, les responsables de ce désastre regardaient partir leur cible indemne.

" Raté." fit Matteo.

Juliano démarra, et ils partirent discrètement. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent autre chose.

Kain ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit. Qu' un attentat aie pu être commis contre lui le terrorisait. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Mais qui diable pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point ? Et pourquoi ? Le lendemain, il émergea la mine défaite. Falman lui demanda comment il se sentait.

" Mal." lâcha Fuery.

Ils déjeunèrent, puis Falman l'amena au Q.G. Naturellement le colonel lui demanda s'il ne savait pas qui aurait pu essayé de le tuer.

" Je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, je n'en ai aucune idée." répondit Kain d'une voix lasse.

" Peut-être devrions-nous chercher dans les missions où nous n'étions pas avec vous." suggéra Riza.

" Bonne idée tiens." approuva Roy.

" Sous-lieutenant Havoc, venez m'aider." lança Riza.

Jean se leva, et la suivit aux archives. Ils cherchèrent le tiroir où se trouvait les missions exécutées par leur équipe. Celles où ils se retrouvaient à part étaient dans le même meuble.

" Falman ... Fuery, voilà." fit Riza en extrayant une pile de dossiers.

Elle en donna une partie à Havoc,et ils entreprirent de les éplucher. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jean se rapprocha de Riza.

" Regardez ça : mission De Vitto. La seule fois où Fuery s'est couvert de gloire. Il été promu sergent juste après." annonça-t-il.

" Oui. Le sergent Kain a court-circuité une grosse transaction de drogue : pas moins de 150 kilos d'héroïne. De Vitto est un parrain de la pègre, sûr qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier." ajouta Riza.

" Et donc il a les moyens de faire tuer Fuery." continua Havoc.

" Un parrain ... ça va être dur de le protéger. En admettant que ce soit bien lui."

Ils rangèrent les autres dossiers, et vinrent faire part de leur découverte aux autres.

" Eh bien ! Vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin sergent." commenta Mustang en parcourant le dossier des yeux.

" J'avais remarqué oui."

" Tant que vous resterez avec nous vous serez en relative sécurité. Mais il vaut mieux éviter de vous retrouver seul." lança Riza.

Kain baissa les yeux. Quelques jours plus tard, la fine équipe se vit confiée une autre mission. Fuery monta dans un véhicule, quand il fut interpellé par Breda qui l'invita à monter dans celui où il se trouvait avec Havoc et Falman. Il ferma la portière, laissant là des soldats, et rejoignit ses collègues. Havoc conduisait, suivant la voiture des soldats volontaires pour les aider. Brutalement, l'engin les précédents accéléra.

" Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Ils sont si pressés que ça d'arriver ?" s'étonna Breda.

" Je ne crois pas." répondit Falman.

La voiture accélérait de plus plus. Elle se mit même à zigzaguer.

" Ils ont un problème on dirait." fit Kain.

Havoc essaya de les rattraper. Le véhicule zigzaguait dangereusement. Dedans, c'était la panique. Puis ... l'accident. Le drame. La voiture qui la route pour chuter dans un ravin. Havoc stoppa sur la bas côté, et les militaires se précipitèrent. La voiture du colonel les suivait, et se gara aussi.

" Nom de ..." fit Breda.

" C'est pas possible." fit Falman.

" Oh non ! OH NON ! C'est ..." commença Kain.

Ses collègues tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le sergent tomba à genoux.

" C'est la voiture où j'aurais dû être. Mes subordonnés ... ils sont morts ... morts à cause de moi."

Riza se pencha vers lui :

" Allons sergent, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'on allait saboter votre voiture." dit-elle.

Une autre équipe fut envoyée à la place de celle de Mustang. La sienne se trouvait dans son bureau. Kain était abattu par la tragédie du matin.

" Tiens salut Roy ! Ca faisait longtemps !" entendit Roy dans le couloir.

" Salut Dan, comment vas-tu ?" répondit Roy en serrant la main d'un militaire blond aux yeux bleus.

" Ma foi bien. Mais toi ? Il paraît que vous avez eu un problème ce matin."

" Tu l'as dit. Figure-toi qu'on a tenté d' assassiner un de mes subordonnés."

" Non ? Et lequel ?" s'étonna Dan en le suivant.

" Le sergent Fuery. Nous allions en mission, quand le véhicule où il aurait dû se trouver a été saboté. Résultat : chute à pic dans un ravin. Vendredi dernier, c'était sa maison qui sautait." raconta Roy.

" Eh ben ! Et t'as une idée de qui peut lui en vouloir ?"

" Oui. Un parrain de la pègre. Fuery lui avait fait rater une grosse affaire. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour le garder en vie notre sergent. Tant qu'on est pas sûr que c'est De Vitto on ne peut rien faire." continua Roy.

" J'aurais peut-être une solution." annonça Dan.

" Je t'écoute."

" Un garde du corps. J'en connais un, qui fera très bien l'affaire."

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Les subordonnés de Mustang saluèrent le colonel Dan. Roy exposa l'idée de son ami à Fuery.

" Un garde du corps ? Je suis pas contre." répondit ce dernier.

" Excellent ! Je vais aller l'appeler, en espérant qu'elle est libre." fit Dan en sortant.

" Elle ? " releva Havoc.

" Ce serait une femme ?" ajouta Breda.

" Et pourquoi pas ? Les femmes peuvent être d'excellents gardes du corps." répondit Mustang.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Riza. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Roy la regarda et lui sourit. La jeune femme rougit.


	2. Dark

**Alors, qui est ce garde du corps que Dan a trouvé ? Quelqu'un de vraiment pas commode. Pauvre pitit Kainou !**

* * *

Dan avait trouvé le numéro de celle qu'il voulait appeler. Il l'informa de sa mission après s'être assuré qu'elle était disponible. 

" Bien, je pars tout de suite." conclut-elle.

Ceci fait, il alla informer le sergent que son garde du corps arrvierait dans la journée. Kain se sentit soulagé. Il l' espérait compétente qu'Hawkeye. Ainsi il ne craindrait plus rien.

" Je dois toutefois vous avertir. Votre garde du corps est ... assez spéciale. Comment vous dire ?" fit Dan.

Un silence suivit cette remarque.

" Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je crois que le mieux serait que vous la voyiez."

Ils échangèrent un regard. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Dan vint les avertir que celle qui allait protéger le sergent étair arrivée. Roy s'étonna de l'allure pressée de son ami, et lui en demanda la raison.

" Elle est dans la salle d'entraînement. Connaissant son ... caractère, je préfère éviter de la laisser seule avec les militaires." répondit Dan.

" Tu as peur qu'ils lui fassent quelque chose ?" reprit Roy.

" C'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète."

Ils arrivèrent à la salle où les soldats s'entraînaient au corps à corps. Ils furent stupéfaits par le spectacle qui les y attendaient. Quatre militaires gisaient au sol, K.O pendant que d'autres se précipitaient vers le centre de la salle. Une jeune femme était là, pirouettant pour éviter les coups. Elle envoya un soldat plus gros qu'elle au tapis, bondit en l'air pour en attraper un avec ses genoux, et l'envoyer par-dessus elle. Puis elle en fit basculer un autre, virevolta à nouveau pour se remettre debout. Après quoi, elle monta presque sur les épaules d'un autre, et l'assomma.

" Oh la la la !" gémit Dan en posant une main autour de son nez.

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne debout. En tout, une dizaine de militaires étaient dans les choux. Dan regarda ce spectacle d'un air affligé.

" Sergent Fuery je vous présente Dark, votre garde du corps." annonça-t-il.

" Dark ?" firent les autres en même temps.

Dan hocha la tête. La jeune femme les aperçut et vint vers eux. Fuery fut un peu effrayé en voyant son air glacial. Même Hawkeye semblait plus chaleureuse à côté. En revanche, il nota ses superbes yeux verts. Dark était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon noir.

" Dark, voici ton nouveau protégé, le sergent Kain Fuery." reprit Dan en désignant le sergent.

Dark tourna les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit rien.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" questionna Dan.

" C'est ce qui arrive quand on est mal élevé." répondit Dark, le visage impassible.

Dan soupira de lassitude, puis lui demanda si elle pourrait héberger Fuery chez elle. Dark acquiesça en silence.

" Parfait ! Je vais te laisser ma résidence secondaire, un petit appartement pas loin du Q.G."

Dan lui donna les clés. Dark alla chercher sa valise, et parti s'installer.

" Spéciale hein ?" fit Mustang.

Dan hocha la tête :

" Je sais. Mais crois-moi elle connaît son affaire."

Le soir, les militaires se retrouvèrent à un bar. Kain interroge le colonel sur Dark.

" Comment s'appelle-t-elle en vrai ?"

" Je l'ignore. Quand je l'ai recontrée elle s'appelait déjà Dark. Elle avait 16 ans. Je dois vous préciser une chose. Dark a été ... formée par ... La Nocturne."

Les militaires le regardèrent bouche bée. La Noctune ! Le célèbre assassin, la bête noire de la police et des militaires ? Le tueur ou la tueuse à gages le plus réputé dans le milieu criminel ?

" Vous voulez dire ... que c'est une tueuse elle aussi ?" fit Breda.

" En quelque sorte. Dark était en passe de prendre la relève, d'où son nom. C'est La Nocturne qui le lui a donné. Pour ce que je sais, La Nocturne a recueilli Dark quand elle avait 10 ans, suite à un accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents. Et elle l'a formée au meurtre. Par conséquent avec un tel maître elle a un sacré potentiel." raconta Dan.

" Et tu confie la sécurité de mon subordonné à une tueuse ?" fit Roy.

" Oui, car elle connaît bien ce milieu. J'ai rencontré Dark à 16 ans, lors de sa première mission. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de la faire, mais elle a quand même descendu cinq de mes hommes. Je l'ai persuadée, je ne sais trop comment, à la faire changer d'orientation."

" Et La Nocturne ?" demanda Havoc.

" Morte. On l'a finalement eue, grâce à Dark."

" C'était une femme alors ?" questionna Fuery.

Dan acquiesça :

" Ouais, je suis un des seuls à avoir vu son visage. Dark est venue habtier chez moi, et je lui ait appris à se servir de ses acquis pour protéger les gens et non les tuer. Et croyez-moi, elle se débrouille très bien."

Dark entra à ce moment-là dans le bar. Les militaires qu'elle avait mi K.O eurent peur et sortirent précipitamment. La brunette s'avança tranquillement à la table où se trouvaient Roy et les autres. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Dan, et lui tendit un livre.

" Oh merci ! Ca faisait des jours que je le cherchais ! Tu t'assois un moment avec nous Dark ?" fit Dan.

" Oui."

Elle s'assit en face de Fuery et se servit un verre d'eau. Les hommes la regardaient comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne les attaque. Dark les ignora. Jean décida de fumer. Cette fille lui donnait des sueurs froides.

" Ne faites pas ça." lança Dark.

Jean la regarda, et le regard de Dark n'était franchement pas amical.

" On dit s'il vous plaît Dark." intervint Dan.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Jean jugea plus sage de ranger sa clope, préférant ne pas la provoquer. Un peu après, Dan et Dark se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'appartement du colonel.

" Je suis pas dog-sitter." dit-elle.

" Mais le sergent Fuery n'est pas un chien." répondit Dan.

" Il en a l'air, on dirait un chiot."

Dan sourit. Le sergent Fuery n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

" J'ai vraiment pas envie d' habiter tout seul avec cette fille. Elle me flanque les jetons." confia Kain à Falman.

" Ouais tu m'étonnes. Le côté positif c'est qu'elle fera aussi peur à tes ennemis."

Falman sonna, Dan ouvrit et les fit entrer. Il montra sa chambre au sergent, puis le laissa avec Dark.

" Vous avez faim ?" lança-t-elle.

Kain acquiesça. Elle se rendit la cuisine et prépara quelque chose. Puis elle posa l'assiette devant le sergent et s'attabla. Le repas se fit dans le silence. Dark n'était vraiment pas du genre bavarde.

" Euh ... pourriez-vous me passer le couteau s'il vous plaît ?" risqua Fuery.

Dark attrapa le couteau, et le fit tourner pour lui présenter le manche. Kain devina qu'elle devait savoir se servir des armes blanches.

" Merci."

Le repas se termina, il aida Dark à débarrasser ert à faire la vaisselle.

" Aïe !" s'exclama Kain.

Il venait de se couper en nettoyant un couteau. Toujours la bouche close, Dark lui attrapa le poignet le rinça. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau le troubla. Elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, nettoya sa plaie et lui fit un pansement. Kain la remercia, un peu gêné. L'endroit où elle l'avait touché lui faisait comme une sensation de brûlure.

" _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _" se demanda-t-il.

Dark fit le tour de la maison, sortit et inspecta les alentours. Puis n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect, elle rentra et alla directement à sa chambre. En sortant de la salle de bain, un mouvement sur le côté attira l'attention de Kain. Il tourna la tête, et vit Dark en petite tenue dans sa chambre, en train de plier des vêtements.

Kain rougit, et s'empressa de partir. Si elle le voyait elle le tuerait.

Le lendemain, elle l'accompagna au Q.G. Jean sortit une de ses sempiternelles cigarrettes qu'il mit à la bouche. Soudain, elle fut comme arrachée de ses lèvres. Lentement il tourna la tête, pour découvrir sa cigarrette fichée par une lame dans le mur.

" Ma ... ma clope ! Epinglée comme ... comme un .. pa ... papillon !" articula-t-il.

" Merci de ne pas fumer quand je suis là." lança Dark depuis le divan.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers la cigarette sur le mur. Jean la regarda, les yeux hors de la tête.

" Compris ?" reprit Dark en montrant un couteau.

Havoc hocha la tête et rangea ses allumettes. Il n'osa pas décrocher la cigarrette.

Satisfaite, Dark rangea sa lame. Un peu après, Dark se rendit sur le champ de tir. Elle y trouva Hawkeye qui s'entraînait. Sans s'en soucier davantage, Dark dégaina un Smith et Wesson et fit feu sur une cible. Riza observa la cible en carton de Dark. Les balles étaient toutes dans la tête.

" _On voit qu'elle a été entraînée à tuer._" pensa Riza.

Le lieutenant recula de quelques pas, et recommença à tirer. Dark tourna les yeux vers elle, puis vers la cible. Dans la tête également. Riza rechargea l'air de rien. Dark aussi, puis tira sur la cible de Riza en visant le torse.

Message : _tu sais bien tirer mais je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

Riza prit un fusil, l'arma et fit sauter la tête de la cible de Dark.

Réponse : _moi non plus._

Dark eut un sourire imperceptible. Elle chargea à son nouveau son arme puis la rangea. Après quoi, elle quitta le stand de tir. Elle trouva d'autres cibles sur lesquelles elle s'entraîna au lancer de couteaux. C'est là que Kain la trouva à la fin de la journée.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout seul ? Ca va pas non ?" l'agressa-t-elle.

" Mais je ne risque rien au Q.G." se défendit Fuery.

" Ah non ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont réussi à saboter une de vos voiture ? Vous devez attendre que je vienne vous chercher, c'est clair ?"

" Très clair." répondit Kain.

Dark jeta un oeil aux alentours, puis alla décrocher ses couteaux.

" On rentre." ordonna-t-elle en revenant.

Kain retint un soupir, et lui emboîta le pas. Vivement que cette histoire se termine.


	3. Mission piège

**Quand Dark s'énerve, il ne vaut mieux pas être sur son chemin. Donc pour la garder au calme, il ne vaut mieux pas s'en prendre à Kain. N'est-ce pas ? **

* * *

La cohabitation entre Dark et Kain ne se passait pas trop mal. Dark était le silence incarné, et Kain faisait tout pour ne pas l'énerver. Donc, ils arrivaient à vivre côte à côte sans se sauter dessus. Ce matin, il informa Dark qu'il allait devoir aprtir en mission avec son équipe. Son garde du corps acquiesça, et alla vérifier tous les véhicules. Ceci fait, elle embarqua dans la voiture où se trouvait Kain. L'équipe arriva sur place. Selon le rapport, ils devaient évacuer des otages. Mais l'endroit semblait désert.

" Je n'aime pas ça. Kain, vous restez là." fit Dark.

" Mais je dois aider les autres." protesta-t-il.

" Les autres y sont pas en danger de mort." répliqua Dark.

" Je suis navré Dark, mais le sergent va devoir nous suivre." intervint Roy.

Dark le dévisagea, puis laissa Kain suivre son supérieur. Toutefois, elle décida de rester à proximité. L'équipe s'avança parmi les décombres d'une ville. Durant un moment, il ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Cela ne leur inspira pas confiance. Riza sortit son arme discrètement, et Roy se tenait prêt à claquer des doigts.

Dark elle, inspectait les environs. Tout d'un coup, une espèce de bouteille tomba devant les militaires.

Une fumée verte s'en échappa, aveuglant les militaires et les faisant tousser. Les soldats ne se voyaient plus les uns les autres. Ils entendirent un cri étouffé. Roy se sentit brutalement plaqué au sol, et sentit un poids sur lui.

" Couchez-vous !" s'exclama Riza.

Havoc, Breda et Falman se jetèrent au sol au moment où les balles sifflèrent. Riza se servit de son ouïe pour localiser les agresseurs et leur tirer dessus. Elle en toucha un ou deux. Puis des cris de douleur retentirent. Riza comprit qu'on leur venait en aide.

" Ce doit être Dark." fit-elle.

La fumée se dissipa. Ils découvrirent les corps de leurs agresseurs, ainsi que Dark au milieu des cadavres.

" Où est Kain ?" demanda-t-elle.

Les militaires regardèrent autour d'eux. Le sergent avait disparu. Dark jura.

" J'ai entendu des pas dans cette direction." signala Falman.

Dark se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle entendit la voix de Kain qui appelait à l'aide. Puis plus rien. La jeune femme aperçut une voiture. Elle sortit une petite lame, et tira dans un pneu arrière. Mais le véhicule s'éloigna. Dark courut après, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne servait à rien.

" ET MERDE ! " rugit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Dark n'eut plus qu'à revenir sur ses pas. Quand les soldats la virent revenir seule, ils comprirent que le sergent s'était fait enlever.

" On est tombé dans un piège." fit Roy.

" Et un beau." ajouta Havoc en regardant autour de lui.

Sur le sol gisaient quatre types en costume. Dark se mit à les fouiller pour trouver des indices. Sur l'un d'eux elle trouva un numéro de téléphone avec un nom : Juliano. Dark rangea le papier dans une poche, et continua sa fouille. Un autre type avait une chevalière avec un dragon gravé dessus. Elle la lui ôta.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose on dirait." lança Mustang.

" Oui."

* * *

Kain se trouva bâillonné et ligoté dans un coffre de voiture. Il savait que ses ravisseurs devaient être des hommes de mains de De Vitto. Dark avait eu raison, il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner d'elle. Mais Kain était forcé d'obéir à son supérieur. Et ses collègues, s'en étaient-ils sortis ? Il en doutait, car il avait aperçu des types sortir des mitraillettes pendant qu'on l'emmenait.

" _Ils sont sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Et dans pas longtemps ce sera mon tour._" se dit-il.

La voiture s'arrêta, et le rythme cardiaque de Kain s'accéléra considérablement. Le coffre s'ouvrit, et deux types l'en sortirent brutalement. L'un d'eux le traîna ensuite par le col. Ils montèrent des escaliers, puis on l'attacha à une chaise dans une pièce sombre. Quelques minutes après, un homme aux cheveux argentés entra. Kain sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait : Toni De Vitto.

Le parrain s'avança vers lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

" Alors, te revoilà sale mioche. Je me demande comment un p'tit morveux dans ton genre a pu faire louper ma transaction." dit De Vitto en se plantant devant Fuery.

Puis De Vitto le frappa, le faisant tomber. Il lui donna ensuite plusieurs coups de pied, et le frappa à nouveau. Quand il eut finit, il remit la chaise debout. Kain avait un oeil poché, les joues qui bleuissaient.

" Tâchez de vous améliorer un peu en maquillage, messieurs." lança-t-il à trois de ses hommes.

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Dark regarda la chevalière.

" _Où ai-je déjà vu ce motif ? Je suis sûre que si je m'en rappelle je saurais où se trouve le petit chiot._" pensait-elle.

Quand au numéro de téléphone, c'était celui d'un homme, mais inutile d'éveiller leur méfiance. Autour d'elle, les hommes de Mustang se démenait pour tenter de retrouver leur collègue. Ils s'étonnaient du calme apparent de Dark, et du fait qu'elle soit tranquillement assise en train de contempler une bague.

" Elle pourrait nous aider enfin ! Elle est censée le protéger, et au lieu de ça elle reste plantée là à regarder une bagouze." fit Breda à Havoc et Falman.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

" Est-ce qu'il y a une boutique ou quelque chose qui porte un dragon comme enseigne ?" lança Dark sans quitter le bijoux des yeux.

Les soldats marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

" Un dragon ?" répéta Roy.

Dark tourna les yeux vers lui. Tous se mirent à réfléchir, sentant que ça devait être une piste. Mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Dark se leva :

" Amenez-moi une brochure touristique."

Falman fouilla dans son bureau et la lui lança. La jeune femme l'attrapa au vol, et commença à l'examiner. Tout d'un coup, les militaires virent lee regard de Dark devenir noir. Déjà qu'il était glacial en temps normal, là il faisait vraiment peur.

Sans s'expliquer, elle attrapa des clés suspendues à un tableau à côté de la porte et sortit.

" Dark ! Où allez-vous ?" s'exclama Roy en la poursuivant.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle monta dans une voiture, et lança la brochure par la fenêtre. Roy la regarda partir, et ramassa la brochure. Riza le rejoingit tandis qu'il la feuilletait. Roy lui montra ensuite un dessin sur le guide : un dragon, enseigne d'une fabrique de vêtements. Riza courut aussitôt rassembler des hommes.

Dark s'arrêta devant un entrepôt et comparait l'enseigne avec la chevalière. Le dragon était le même. Dark rangea la bague, et s'avança. Elle avisa deux hommes à l'entrée arrière, et leur lança deux couteaux. Ils les reçurent en plein coeur. Puis elle sortis deux pistolets et enfonça la porte. Ceux qui étaient dedans ne purent que la voir leur tirer dessus. Dark rechargea, et continua à avancer.

Naturellement; les coups de feu avaient donné l'alerte. La jeune femme se planqua derrière une machine à tisser. Ensuite elle tira sur chaque type qu'elle voyait. Ceux-ci ripostèrent, et elle changea de cachette. Les coups de feu cessèrent, le temps qu'ils se dispersent. Dark passa entre deux machines et lança deux couteaux. Les coups de feu recommencèrent. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils épuisent leur munitions. Quand enfin le calme revint, elle sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers eux.

Brandissant deux pistolets, Dark les abattit un par un. Elle trouva des escaliers et les monta en rasant les murs. Elle entendit les hommes descendre. Elle s'allongea près de la rampe et attendit. Quand les trois gars passèrent près d'elle, elle les tua avant de reprendre son chemin.

" Monsieur il faut partir !" fit un homme en entrant dans le bureau de De Vitto.

" C'est quoi ces coups de feu ?" demanda Toni.

" Venez !"

Il suivit ses gardes du corps qui le firent sortir. Kain perçut les coups de feu et les gémissements de douleur des hommes du parrain. Dark arriva à l'étage. Les balles sifflèrent de plus belle. Tout à coup, elle vit un fil devant elle. Elle eut un cri de surprise, puis le fil la serra au cou. Dark était en train de se faire étrangler.

Et le type derrière exultait.

" Giiikiii- aaaah !" râla Dark.

Le fil se resserrait toujours plus, et l' oxygène se faisait rare. Tout à coup Dark mit la main sur la figure de son adversaire. Il portait des lunettes. Elle les prit, les cassa contre le murt et récupéra une branche. Branche qu'elle lui enfonça dans le cou. Le type eut un son de surprise, et tomba en arrière, la libérant. Dark lui tira dessus pour l'achever. Elle reprit son souffle juste au moment où d'autre gars arrivèrent. Dark réagit aussitôt et les tua. Après quoi elle se releva, et continua à avancer. Un gars sortit d'une pièce et se prit une lame en pleine tête. Dark entra dans la pièce d'où il sortait. Kain était là.

" Coucou petit chiot." dit-elle.

Kain ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

" Dark ..." fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Son garde du corps trancha ses liens, mit un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'entraîna au dehors. Roy et ses hommes arrivèrent au moment où elle sortait en soutenant Kain, visiblement bien amoché. Des soldats vinrent l'aider, elle les repoussa et installa son protégé dans une voiture.

" Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital." dit Roy.

" C'est ça, pour qu'ils le retrouvent là-bas." répondit Dark.

" Mais il faut le soigner !" intervint Riza.

" Je sais."

Dark démarra, et les planta là.

" Colonel ! Venez voir !" lança Havoc depuis la porte du hangar.

Roy et Riza le rejoignirent, pour découvrir une vraie hécatombe. Il leur fallut un moment pour rassembler tous les corps.

" J'le crois pas ! Elle n'a quand même pas descendu une vingtaine de types à elle toute seule ?" s'exclama Breda.

" Vu qui l'a formée ça ne me surprend guère." fit Roy.

* * *

Dark allongea Kain sur son lit, et entreprit de le soigner. Elle commença par lui ôter sa veste d' uniforme et sa chemise. Puis elle passa un produit sur ses bleus et les blessures.

" Je savais ... que tu viendrais." souffla-t-il.

" Ne parle petit chiot. Tu as besoin de repos." répondit Dark d'un ton neutre.

Kain esquissa un sourire, et la laissa le soigner. Dark lui mit des pansements, et posa de la glace son oeil au beurre noir. Ses soins terminés, elle le laissa se reposer. Dark appela le colonel pour lui signifier que son sergent prenait un congé maladie d'une semaine. Roy acquiesça, et elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Dark apporta une verre d'eau à Kain, qui la remercia chaleureusement.

" Je vais te préparer de quoi manger. Mais je en vexu pas que tu te lèves, je t'apporterais ça ici." dit-elle avant de repartir.

Quelques instant plus tard, Dark revint avec une assiette et une fourchette, et commença à lui tendre des morceaux de viande et de pomme terre. Kain mangea bien docilement. Après quoi, elle le laissa se reposer.


	4. Le démon de Dark

**Merci pour les reviews et amusez-vous avec la suite !**

* * *

Durant la nuit, Dark entendit des gémissements provenance de la chambre de Fuery. Elle se leva et alla voir. Kain s'agitait dans son sommeil. Dark s'approcha, et entreprit de le reveiller. Le sergent se réveilla en sursaut, et elle reçut dans les bras.

" On se calme petit chiot. Tu es en sécurité ici." dit-elle.

Kain réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre, et serra Dark contre lui. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise.

" Quel cauchemar ! J'ai rêvé du moment où j'étais là-bas !" dit-il.

" C'est fini maintenant. Tu ne risque plus de revoir tes ravisseurs. Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne t'atteindront plus c'est promis."

Kain respira le parfum de la jeune femme. Il sentit qu'elle lui passait rapidement une main dans les cheveux. Il se recula légèrement pour mettre son visage en face du sien. Le sergent baissa les yeux sur la bouche de Dark, et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Kain força le passage, jouant avec sa langue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi son garde du corps y répondit.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Dark ? On ne sort pas avec ses clients enfin._" pensa-t-elle.

Dark s'éloigna, et lut dans les yeux bruns une question "_ pourquoi ?_". Puis elle le repoussa doucement en arrière.

" Il est temps de dormir." dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle se leva, éteignit la lumière et sortit. Kain eut un soupir déçu, et essaya de se rendormir.

* * *

Dans un de ses repaires, Toni De Vitto tournait comme un lion en cage. Il était furieux que le sergent soit encore vivant, et que quelqu'un ait descendu une vingtaine de ses hommes. Il avait demandé à deux d'entre eux de mener une enquête. Ils lui rapportèrent que le petit Fuery avait un garde du corps, féminin mais redoutable.

" Grrrrrr ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !" s'exclama Toni.

" Comment va-t-on s'en débarrasser ?" demanda Matteo.

" J'y réfléchis, Matteo. Voyons ... j'ai entendu parler d'un assassin assez fameux. Je vais faire appel à ses services pour qu'il nous débarrasse de ce bâtard de militaire et de son garde du corps." décida De Vitto.

* * *

" J'ai appris que vous aviez fait un massacre au hangar." fit Kain à Dark.

Pas de réponse.

" Pas moins de vingt personnes selon Havoc. C'est drôlement impressionant." continua-t-il.

Dark termina la vaisselle, toujours murée dans son silence. Autant parler à un mur, se dit Kain. Enfin, elle avait fait pour lui quand même. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait que sont travail, mais ça le touchait. Qu'elle se soit mise dans une colère aussi meutrière.

" _Ca n'a peut-être rien n'a voir avec moi. Qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà fait la même chose pour un autre client ?_"

La pensée que Dark puisse se soucier d'un autre ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

" Passe-moi l'éponge petit chiot." fit Dark, le tirant de ses pensées.

Petit chiot. Elle l'appelait comme ça depuis la veille. Si les collègues l'apprenaient, il était bon pour se faire chambrer à n'en plus finir. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Kain sentait son coeur battre plus vite en l'entendant. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être autre chose que son protégé, quelqu'un de spécial.

Dark rinça l'éponge et la remit à sa place. Après quoi elle alla au salon. Là, elle sortit ses deux pistolets, qu'elle entreprit de démonter pour les nettoyer. Kain s'assit à côté et la regarda faire.

* * *

Une voiture se gara devant la grille du repaire de De Vitto. Le chauffeur sortit pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Une grande femme élégante aux cheveux châtains en sortit. Juliano vint l'accueillir, et l'accompagna au bureau de son chef.

" Ah ! El Leon Negro. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie." fit Toni en se levant et en désignant une fauteuil devant lui.

La dame ainsi surnommée s'assit avec grâce dans le fauteil.

" J'ai fait appel à vous pour que vous m'aidiez à résoudre un petit problème. Si ce qu'on dit de vous est vrai, cela devrait être facile." commença-t-il.

El Leon Negro eut un sourire, l'engageant à poursuivre.

" Je voudrais que vous éliminiez un militaire et son garde du corps."

" Leurs noms ?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'ignore celui du garde du corps, mais je sais que c'est une femme. Le militaire se nomme Kain Fuery, il est sergent et travaille au Q.G de Central." répondit Toni.

" Le Q.G ? Ce ne sera pas simple d'y avoir accès." fit remarquer El Leon.

" Sauf qu'en principe il n'y est pas. Voyez-vous je l'avais enfin à ma merci, quand son garde du corps est venu me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Il est quand même assez amoché."

" Combien d'hommes avez-vous perdu ? "

" Une vingtaine."

" J'aimerais visiter l'endroit en question avant de vous donner une réponse, histoire de vérifier un petit détail."

" Volontiers. Juliano va vous conduire."

La tueuse se leva et suivit l'homme de main. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient sur les lieux du massacre, à présent débarrassé des corps. El Leon observa attentivement les impacts de balle. Elle monta à l'étage. Les murs étaient criblés, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

" Dites à votre patron que je prend l'affaire en charge." annonça-t-elle.

" Parfait. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchez ?" demanda Juliano.

* * *

" Oh oui. Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire."

" On ne peut vraiment pas sortir ?" demanda Kain à côté de la fenêtre.

Dark le saisit brutalement par le col et l'en éloigna.

" A moins que vous ne souhaitiez vraiment mourir, si. Et ne vous collez pas aux fenêtres comme ça, ça peut être dangereux." répondit-elle.

Voilà qu'elle le vouvoyait à nouveau. Il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle cherchait ainsi à mettre de la distance entre eux. Dark le fit asseoir, et attrapa une trousse de secours. Elle changea ses pansements, et repassa du produits sur ses bleus. La sonnette d'entrée les interrompit. Dark attrapa une arme à feu, et alla se poster près de la porte.

" C'est Havoc et Falman." entendit-elle.

Reconnaissant leur voix, elle leur ouvrit.

" On vient voir Kain." annonça Breda en entrant.

" Je m'en doute. Je ne suis pas le genre à recevoir des visites." répliqua Dark.

Elle les conduisit au salon. Kain les accueillit avec joie, et leur proposa des boissons. Dark préféra les laisser seuls.

" Alors, elle ne temaltraite pas trop ?" demanda Breda.

" Non ça va, on arrive à s'entendre." répondit Fuery en les servant.

" Si elle est toujours aussi bavarde, ça doit pas être compliqué en même temps." fit Havoc.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, sans que Dark ne se montre.

" A table !" lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Une semaine plus tard, Kain fut de retour au Q.G. Il avait toujours un ou deux petits bleus, mais son oeil au beurre noir avait disparu. Comme il restait au bureau toute la journée, Dark en profita pour aller faire quelques courses.

" Je savais bien que tu étais dans le coin, Dark." entendit-elle derrière.

Dark eut des frissons en reconnaissant cette voix. Des frissons, que dis-je : elle avait peur. Néanmoins elle se retourna.

" El Leon Negro." souffla-t-elle.

" En chair et en os. Ca faisait un bail, ma cocotte. J'ai appris que tu étais devenue garde du corps. Tu es tombée bien bas." continua El Leon.

" Pas encore aussi bas que toi." riposta Dark.

El Leon eut un sourire. Puis rapide comme la foudre elle plaqua Dark contre le mur. Et lui donna ce que l'on appelle le fameux baiser de la mort, qui était l'annonce d'un combat à mort entre gens du milieu. Dark ne pouvait que la regarder, les yeux emplis de terreur.

" Dans trois jours, au parc. Nous allons voir si tu mérite toujours la couverture." murmura El Leon.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Dark pour récupérer. Lorsque Riza la trouva au stand de tir, elle tenait son Smith&Wesson d'un bras tremblant. Dark visait la cible, mais semblait incapable de tirer.

" _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? On dirait qu'elle a peur._" s'étonna Riza.

Dark baissa l'arme, et se passa une main sur le visage.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Dark ?' interrogea Hawkeye.

Dark la regarda, et Riza fut encore plus surprise par ces yeux émeraudes teintés de crainte. C'était si différent de cet éclat glacial qu'elle arborait en permanence. Néanmoins elle ne fut pas longue à le retrouver. Dark secoua la tête, et partit.

Après son entraînement, Riza toucha quelques mots à Kain de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il fut aussi surpris que le lieutenant. Pourtant, elle avait l'air normale quand elle vint le chercher. Quoique étrangement tendue. Arrivés chez eux, Dark s'assit dans un fauteuil. Kain décida de préparer le dîner.

Des images défilaient devant les yeux émeraudes. Dark avait onze ans. A cet époque-là elle n'était pas la seule élève de La Nocturne. Il y en avait une autre, une fille du même âge mais avec les cheveux châtains. Leur maître était dure avec elles deux, mais les enfants ne s'aimaient pas.

" Vous allez prendre chacune une arme. Celle qui aura le meilleur score aura une couverture pour dormir." avait annoncé La Nocturne.

Afin de les aguerrir, elle leur faisait mériter ce dont elles avaient besoin. Les enfants prirent les pistolets à l'armurerie. Soudainement, l'autre petite fille tourna son arme vers Dark :

" Je veux cette couverture. Alros tu va me laisser gagner sinon je te troue la peau c'est compris ?" avait-elle dit.

" Si tu la veux va falloir la mériter ! " avait répliqué Dark.

L'enfant châtain avait alors vidé son chargeur en tirant autour de Dark, la traumatisant. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffi : Dark était meilleure au tir et l'avait emportée. Le soir, elles s'étaient battues.

" Dark ? Hé ho Dark !"

Elle sursauta, et vit Kain devant elle qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

" Le dîner est prêt." annonça Kain.

Dark se leva et alla à la cuisine. Fuery lui demanda si elle allait bien, mais Dark éluda la question. Pourtant cette nuit-là, ce fut à son tour d'avoir des cauchemars, et à Kain d'aller la réconforter. Cela lui fit drôle de la voir ainsi effrayée.

" Tu ... vous voulez que ... je reste là ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non merci petit chiot, ça va aller." répondit-elle.

Il ne la relâcha pas pour autant, et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas, l'assurant que ça irait mieux ensuite. Dark regarda ce visage souriant, et finalement décida de tout lui raconter, sans oublier le duel. Kain vit à quel point cela pouvait l'effrayer. Il la serra davantage contre lui.

Le lendemain, Dark eut la grande surprise de se réveiller dans ses bras. Elle s'en éloigna vivement. Toutefois, elle ne lui dit rien, se contentant de faire comme si de rien était. Au grand dam de Kain. Le jour du duel arriva plus vite que ne l'aurait voulu son garde du corps. Sachant que son protégé était en sécurité à son bureau, elle se rendit au parc. El Leon Negro y était déjà, et sa vue suffit à réveiller l'angoisse de Dark. Les deux femmes étaient dans un endroit désert, face-à-face.

" Vraiment, quand je pense que La Nocturne t'avait choisie comme son digne successeur. Et regarde comment tu la remercie." lança El Leon.

" Toujours aussi pathétique." siffla Dark.

Touché. El Leon parut furieuse de cette réplique, et sortit une grande dague d'un fourreau bleu. Dark avait pris son plus grand poignard, à la lame impressionnante. Après de longues minutes, elles se jetèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Les lames s'entrochoquaient, et chacune rivalisait d' agilité et de ruse pour tenter de toucher l'autre. Le sang coula à plusieurs reprises chez l'une comme chez l'autre, mais les deux tueuses ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Tant qu'elles ne s'en vidaient pas, elles n'avaient pas de raison de s'arrêter.

La lame d' El Leon passa à ras du visage de Dark. Elle répondit en sectionnant une mèche de la frange de son adversaire, montrant qu'elle aussi pouvait être dangereuse. Soudain, le poignard de Dark voltigea, et El Leon l'envoya au tapis. Elle se jeta sur elle lame en avant, quand une douleur fulgurante traversa son avant-bras, la faisant lâcher son arme. Dark sortit alors un couteau de sa manche qu'elle lui planta dans le ventre.

" Et là je la mérite la couverture selon toi ?" demanda-t-elle à son démon.

Puis elle relâcha El Leon, qui s'effondra. Dark regarda son corps un moment. Elle tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait le coup de feu salvateur.

" Petit chiot !" fit-elle en découvrant Kain, un fusil à la main.

Celui-ci sourit, et vint la rejoindre.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Dark surprise.

" Je n'allais pas laisser mon garde du corps se faire tuer. J'en ai encore besoin." repondit-il.

Dark le regarda alors avec reconnaissance ... et en souriant.

" _Wow ! Il est pour moi ce sourire ?_" se demanda Kain.

" Allez petit chiot, on rentre." dit-elle.

" Et l'autre ?" interrogea Fuery.

" Appelle donc tes potes qu'ils nous en débarrassent."

Les militaires vinrent donc chercher le corps d' El Leon. Dark fut contente de savoir qu'elle en était enfin débarrassée.


	5. Amour insensé

**Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'arriverais pas à le poster celui-là. Le site m'affichait error. Enfin, il est là et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Kain fut réveillé par l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Dark était déjà dans la cuisine.

" Bonjour, petit chiot."

" Bonjourd Dark." répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il s'attabla en face d'elle, ils déjeunèrent en silence. Dark termina avant lui, et commença à faire la vaisselle. Kain la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément c'était quand même bien agréable une présence féminine dans une maison. Cela lui rappelait que lui était seul. Kain se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir une petite amie, qui s'occuperait de lui comme ça. Et, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, si ça pouvait être Dark ...

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit chiot ? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge tout d'un coup ?" questionna son garde du corps.

Kain revint sur terre, et rougit davantage.

" Euh ... c'est rien, j'ai un peu chaud je crois." fit-il embarrassé.

Dark le regarda en plissant les yeux, puis sortit de la cuisine. Une heure après, ils arrivaient au Q.G. Kain salua ses collègues déjà présents, et s'installa derrière son bureau. Son garde du corps elle, sortit un couteau dont elle examina la lame, avant de s'en servir comme cure-ongle. Durant la matinée, Havoc entendit plusieurs fois le jeune sergent soupirer doucement. Et chaque fois, c'était en regardant son garde du corps.

"_ Non ! Quand même pas ?_ " se dit-il.

Pourtant, certains signes ne trompaient pas. En allant au réfectoire par exemple, Fuery fut pris à partie par deux gradés.

" Dis donc le clampin ! On t'a pas appris à saluer tes supérieurs ? " fit l'un d'eux en le prenant par le col.

D'une simple pression dans le cou, Dark lui fit perdre connaissance. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux au regard métallique vers le deuxième. Le militaire lança un coup de poing, prestement évité par la jeune femme. Dark lui fit une clé au bras, et une fois au sol lui mit un bras autour du cou comme si elle allait l'étrangler.

" Ecoute-moi espèce de connard à la sauce plouc. La prochaine fois que je te vois poser une de tes sales pattes sur Kain, je te dépiaute, c'est compris ?" lui dit-elle à l'oreille et en mettant une lame devant ses yeux.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle serra davantage sa prise.

" Oui j'ai ... compris." articula le sodlat.

" Bien. Et tâche de pas l'oublier. Autrement je te jure que tu va me voir arriver."

Dark le relâcha, et le soldat put reprendre son souffle. Elle lui ordonna ensuite de débarrasser le plancher, ce que l'autre fit avec un regard noir.

" Ca va aller petit chiot ?" demanda Dark en se tournant vers Kain.

" Oui merci." répondit l'intéressé le regard et la voix tendres.

Elle le suivit ensuite au réfectoire et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils furent rejoint par le colonel Dan.

" Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?" demanda-t-il.

" Bien." répondit Dark.

Jean arriva et décida de s'asseoir avec eux à son tour. Au cours du repas, Dark et Kain tendirent la main vers la salière.

" Oups ! Pardon ! " dit Kain en rosissant.

Il ôta sa main et laissa son garde du corps se servir en premier.

" _C'est pas vrai ! Il est amoureux ou quoi ?_"pensa Havoc en remarquant la teinte des joues du sergent.

Kain fit tomber sa fourchette, et Dark se baissa en même temps que lui our la ramasser. Lorsque le sergent se releva, il avait encore les joues colorées. Dan et Jean échangèrent un regard, qui leur fit savoir qu'ils partageaient le même doute.

Peu après le repas, Jean décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il rattrapa Fuery dans les couloirs.

" Je voulais savoir ... ça se passe bien avec Dark ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui bien sûr. Elle est un peu froide, mais sinon elle n'est pas difficile à vivre. On s'entend bien." répondit Kain.

" Et puis elle est plutôt mignonne non ?" fit Havoc en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Comme il le prévoyait, le sergent rougit.

" Euh ..."

" Franchement, si ce n'est son air glacial elle pas mal la Dark. Tu sais pas si elle célibataire des fois ?" continua Jean.

" N'y pensez même pas ! Elle a autre chose à faire !" fit Kain d'un ton un peu agressif.

" Ah oui ? Faut voir !"

" C'est tout vu !" lança Kain plus fort.

Jean sourit intérieurement. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute. Kain en pinçait pour son garde du corps.

" _Eh bé ! Quels drôles de goûts il a ! Tomber amoureux d'un glaçon doublé d'une tueuse ! _"

Ils arrivèrent au bureau. Dark y était déjà, ainsi que Riza. Kain et le sous-lieutenant prirent place à leur bureau respectif. Dark lançait un couteau en l'air et le faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

" Elle te plaît pas vrai ?" murmura Jean à Kain, qui avait les yeux braqués sur Dark.

Le sergent prit une couleur à faire pâlir une tomate.

" N-non ! P-pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille ?"

" Y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas. La couleur soutenue que vous prenez depuis le repas, les soupirs et surtout ... la jalousie." répondit Havoc.

" Je suis pas jaloux." répliqua Fuery.

" Oh que si ! Preuve en est ton ton agressif quand je t'ai demandé si Dark était libre."

C'était donc ça. Le sous-lieutenant avait posé cette question pour voir sa réaction. Kain baissa les yeux sur son bureau. Alors ... il était amoureux ? Et de Dark en plus. Si on lui avait dit ça quand il avait emménagé avec elle, il ne aurait traité de fou celui qui aurait osé lui dire ça. Pourtant c'était vrai. S'il y réfléchissait cinq minutes, il était clair qu'il l'aimait. Son coeur qui battait plus vite quand elle l'appelait petit chiot, ses rougissements à répétition et puis ... il l'avait embrassée. Ce baiser lui avait plu, et Kain avait été déçu qu'elle l'interrompe.

" Mon dieu ..." souffla-t-il.

Jean sourit en comprenant que le sergent avait pris conscience de ses sentiments.

" Mais ... ça ne se peut pas ! Dark est ... un peu dangereuse quand même. Et, c'est mon garde du corps temporaire." reprit-il.

" Sache que le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore." répondit Jean doctement.

Kain regarda à nouveau vers Dark, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Sentant ses joues chauffer, il baissa rapidement les yeux.

" _Je l'aime ... je suis tombé amoureux de mon garde du coprs ... incroyable. Pour ne pas dire insensé._" se dit-il.

" Qu'est-ce je peux faire ?" demanda-t-il à Havoc.

Celui-ci eut les yeux en forme de billes avec deux traits au-dessus :

" Ben la séduire quelle question !"

Kai acquiesça d'un air dubitatif. L'affaire ne serait pas simple. Dans un premier temps, Jean lui conseilla d'acheter des fleurs. Kain les offrit à Dark en rentrant chez eux le soir.

" Pour moi ? Merci." répondit Dark en prenant le bouquet.

Jean surveillait le bon déroulement des opérations depuis un angle de rue. Seulement, si Dark était surprise ou touchée elle le cachait bien. Kain se tourna vers Havoc.

" Enlève tes lunettes." mima-t-il avec les lèvres.

Kain ôta ses verres, et suivit Dark. Le problème, c'est le sergent n' y voyait rien sans ses lunettes. _Dong !_

" Aïe ! " s'exclama Kain.

" Ben alors petit chiot ? Il est pas assez gros le lampadaire ?" demanda Dark en se tournant vers lui.

" Quelle idée de le mettre au milieu du trottoir !" répondit Kain en frottant le visage.

Jean se dit que le coup des lunettes n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. En effet, Dark dut voler au secours de Kain qui traversait alors qu'une voiture arrivait rapidement.

" Mais il est fou de rouler sur le trottoir celui-là !" s'écria le sergent.

" Kain, je crois que tu devrais remettre tes lunettes. Tu es sur la route là." dit Dark.

" Mais non, j'y vois très bien." répliqua Kain en se levant.

Dark le regarda en secouant la tête :

" Hé Kain ! La maison, ce serait pas plutôt de l'autre côté ?"

Le sergent fit demi-tour avec un sourire forcé :

" C'était une blague !"

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas en rentrant. Fuery se cognait à tous les murs et meubles. Excédée, Dark le ceintura et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses lunettes. La respiration de Kain devint saccadée en la sentant si près de lui. La brunette posa les verres sur le nez de son protégé.

" Et garde-les ! On a pas idée d'enlever ses lunettes quand on y voit rien sans." dit-elle.

" Tu ne me trouve pas mieux sans ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Dark le regarda sans répondre. A quoi jouait-il ?

" Je te préfère surtout intact."

Elle s'éloigna. Kain soupira. Il faudrait qu'il improvise à présent. Il décida de s'occuper du dîner tout seul, lui demandant ce qu'elle aimerait manger.

" Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais le faire." dit Dark.

" Non non ! J'insiste ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais."

" Ecoute petit chiot. Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir d'accord ?"

" Je n'avais pas mes lunettes, mais là c'est différent, j'y vois clair."

Mais Dark lui jeta un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Kain abandonna le coeur gros. Pour cette fois du moins. Car le reste de la semaine, il revint à la charge. La jeune femme se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout, ça commençait à l'agacer : Kain était plutôt du genre gaffeur, et elle pas habituée du tout à ces attentions. Dark restait de marbre, et le sergent commençait à désespérer.

" Dis donc, tu as l' intention de te lancer dans la botanique ou quoi ?" lança-t-elle alors qu'il revenait avec un nouveau bouquet de fleurs.

" Non pourquoi ? " répondit Kain, déconcerté par cette question.

" Parce que la maison est remplie de fleurs, et que moi ça commence à me prendre le chou." fit-elle pince-sans-rire.

" Mais euuuuh ... elles sont pour toi ces fleurs."

" Chic alors."

Kain n'allait pas tarder à saturer avec son attitude aussi insensible.

" Donc tu sera gentil de déblayer ok ?" continua-t-elle.

" Dois-je comprendre que tu n'aime pas les fleurs ? "

" Y'a des limites quand même. Et cest quoi tous ces chocolats ? Tu veux que je devienne obèse ou quoi ?" reprit-elle.

" Non ! J'essaie de te faire plaisir." fit Kain énervé.

" En me gavant ? "

" Mais tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible !" s'exclama Kain.

Dark fut surprise de le l'entendre hausser le ton.

" Pardon ?" dit-elle.

" Si je claque presque toute ma solde c'est pour toi nom de dieu !"

" Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi. Tu fais pour ça quoi au juste ?"

" PARCE QUE JE T'AIME BON SANG !" cria-t-il.

Un long silence quivit cette exclamation. Kain se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Dark elle, gardait un visage relativement impassible. Le sergent décida de quitter la pièce, ne supportant plus ce silence. Dark soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre, et constata qu'il était l'heure du dîner.

" Kain, le repas est prêt !" lança-t-elle plus tard.

" J'ai pas faim !" répondit-il depuis sa chambre.

Dark dîna donc seule. Kain lui s'allongea sur son lit, et serra son oreiller contre lui. La scène de tout à l'heure repassa en boucle dans sa tête toute la soirée. En passant devant sa porte, Dark eut un geste vers la poignée, mais se retint et alla se coucher.


	6. Touche pas à mon protégé

**Dark s'énerve le retour. Merci pour les reviews et amusez-vous !**

* * *

Toni De Vitto était furieux. El Leon Negro avait échoué et s'était faite tuée, vraisemblablement par le garde du corps de Fuery. Il s'en débarrasserait donc jamais ? Matteo lui proposa de faire appel à deux autres assassins : Ceres et Shaolin.

" D'accord, mais si ces deux-là échouent ausis, je m'en occuperais personnellement." répondit De Vitto.

Matteo appela donc les deux tueurs, qui se présentèrent le lendemain au bureau du parrain. Les deux hommes s'assirent, et écoutèrent leur client leur exposer les faits.

" Ne vous en faites pas monsieur De Vitto. Votre problème n'en est déjà plus un." fit celui qui s'appelait Ceres en se levant.

" J'attends de voir." répliqua Toni.

* * *

Quand Kain franchit la porte du bureau, Jean sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sergent avait en effet une mine pour le moins attristée.

" Dark n'est pas avec toi ce matin ?" demanda Havoc.

" Non."

" Vous êtes disputés ?"

" En quelque sorte. En tout cas on se parle plus." répondit Kain.

" Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?" continua Jean.

" Je ne sais pas, c'est si difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense."

" Que lui as-tu dis au juste ?"

" On s'est un peu disputés quant à mes tentatives pour la séduire, et j'ai fini par lui crier que je l'aimais. Depuis, on s'évite." expliqua Kain.

Jean hocha la tête. Dark elle, se trouvait au stand de tir avec Riza. Toutes deux s'ignoraient, se contentant de tirer sur leur cible. Tout à coup, le lieutenant tira sur celle de Dark. La brunette la regarda du coin de l'oeil.

" Oui quoi ?" dit-elle en rechargeant.

" Que se passe-t-il avec Fuery ?" demanda Riza.

" Rien."

Dark continua à tirer, et Riza retourna à sa cible. Elle ne dirait rien, pensa Riza.

Et effectivement, Dark quitta le stand de tir sans émettre un son de plus. Elle alla chercher Kain, toujours en silence. Dark observa les alentours avant qu'ils ne sortent.

" Bien les voilà." fit Ceres.

" C'est cette fille qui pose autant de problèmes ?" demanda Shaolin.

" Comme toutes les gonzesses. Allez on les suit et salut."

Ceres démarra. Dark et Kain étaient toujours murés dans leur silence. Kain aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, s'il avait une idée de l'état d'esprit se son garde du corps. Elle s'occupa une fois de plus du déjeuner. Soudain, elle se figea devant la fenêtre de la cusine.

" KAIN COUCHE-TOI !" hurla-t-elle en lâchant une assiette.

Le sergent qui se trouvait au salon la vit arriver et le plaquer brutalement au sol. Au même instant, des balles explosèrent la fenêtre du salon. Puis ce fut au tour des murs et du mobilier de se cribler de balles. Tous les bibelots, les cadres furent brisés. Ce fut une pluie interrompue durant dix bonnes minutes. Dark se releva, attrapa un couteau et un pistolet et se précipita au-dehors.

Elle vit le véhicule de Ceres et Shaolin démarrer. Dark lança le couteau et tira en même temps. Un pneu se creva, et un autre. La voiture dérapa et percuta un poteau un peu plus loin. Sans attendre davantage, Dark se rua vers les tueurs. Ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir, qu'elle en descendit un et blessa le deuxième à l'épaule et aux jambes. Shaolin s'effondra. Dark balaya l'arme du pied, et l'empoigna.

" C'est De Vitto qui t'envoie pas vrai ? Tu va dire où il crèche sinon je t'explose la carlingue !" rugti-elle.

" Tu peux aller te faire ( BIP !)" répondit le tueur.

Dark appuya alors fortement sur la plaie de l'épaule, le faisant crier de douleur.

" Moi j'ai tout mon temps, mais toi je me demande combien de temps tu va supporter ça." reprit-elle.

Elle relâcha un peu sa pression.

" Alors ? "

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas. Dark appuya à nouveau sur la blessure, Shaolin cria.

" Il ... il est à l'ouest. Dans une villa." lâcha-t-il enfin.

" L'adresse ?"

" 493 boulevard Bluebelt."

" Merci." répondit Dark en le relâchant.

Elle lui logea une balle dans la tête, et vint trouver Kain, toujours par terre. Il la regarda prendre des chargeurs et des lames.

" Où est-ce que tu va ?" demanda-t-il.

" En finir." répondit Dark.

" Non attends !"

Kain se releva vivement et lui prit le bras.

" Laisse-moi venir avec toi." reprit-il.

" Sûrement pas. C'est trop dangereux pour les petits chiots."

" Dark je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule."

" Et pourquoi donc ?"

" Parce que je ..."

Kain s'interrompit. Dark lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il la relâcha, et elle arrangea ses armes autour d'elle.

" Tu reste là, ou plutôt tu retourne au Q.G. Tu y sera en sécurité." reprit-elle.

Le sergent secoua négativement la tête. Dark sortit alors un pistolet dont elle ôta le cran de sécurité et qu'elle pointa entre ses deux yeux.

" J'ai dit."

" _Au moins maintenant je sais que ce peut ressentir le colonel avec Hawkeye._" se dit-il.

Dark déposa donc Kain au Q.G, puis repartit en trombe. Le sergent décida d'avertir ses collègues des intentions de son garde du corps.

" Et savez-vous où elle va ?" demanda Mustang.

" Non, elle n'a rien voulu me dire."

" Je sens que ça va être un carnage comme la dernière fois." fit Havoc.

Il n'avait pas tort. Dark arborait le même regard que lorsque De Vitto avait kidnappé Kain.

* * *

La brune gara sa voiture à quelques pas de la villa. Puis elle continua à pied et fit le tour de la rue. Derrière, une piscine où nageait une feme pendant que des hommes patrouillaient. Dark avisa un grand arbre de l'autre côté de la rue, dans lequel elle grimpa. D'ici elle avait un très bon angle de tir.

Un premier garde s'effondra, un manche dépassant de son front. Puis un deuximèe, et un troisième ... en tout ils furent six à périr une lame dans la chair. Dark dégringola de l'arbre et se sauva. Comme elle le prévoyait, tout le monde se précipita à l'arrière.

La brunette, elle, entra par devant. Sortant deux pistolets, Dark fit sauter la serrure de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à coup de pied. Chaque garde qui croisa son chemin se fit abattre. Dark se rendit au jardin arrière, et descendit la dizaine d'hommes de main qui étaient rassemblés, tentant de déterminer d'où venait l'attaque précédente. Elle perçut un déclic derrière elle, se mit de profil et tira sans regarder. Un homme s'écroula. Dark rechargea, et continua son avancée dévastatrice.

De Vitto tentait de trouver une issue, avec Juliano et Matteo. Mais en arrivant à un couloir, Matteo se mit abattre. Juliano dégaina aussitôt et contre-attaqua.

Dark se cacha dans un angle. Puis elle fonça et lança une lame. Juliano s'écroula. Toni n'avait pas attendu après eux pour déguerpir. Il arriva au garage, et attrapa les clés d'une voiture de luxe. Dark entendit le moteur rugir. Elle se tourna, et aperçut la terrasse. Elle explosa la vitre et sauta par-dessus la barrière.

De Vitto défonça la porte du garage. Dark visa les pneus et le moteur. Toni fut forcé de s'arrêter. Toutefois il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser tuer sans se battre. Voyant son pistolet, Dark se rua dans le garage. Toni se lança à sa poursuite. La jeune femme l'attendit derrière une porte, et le désarma à coup de pied. Elle continua sur sa lancée et roua le parrain de coups. Toni attrapa une barre de fer, et en assena un coup à son adversaire. Dark courba l'échine sous le choc, et il la fit tomber avant de continuer à la frapper.

Elle lança un coup de pied dans les appuis de Toni et le fit chuter à son tour. Puis tournoyant sur elle-même, Dark se remit debout et sortit une lame. De Vitto se redressa et elle lui trancha la gorge. Le sang gicla. Dark se releva, et regarda le parrain se vider de son sang.

" Je ne permets à personne de toucher à mon protégé, sache-le." dit-elle.

Un cri perçant résonna dans le garage. La femme de la piscine. Elle empoigna un fusil qu'elle braqua sur Dark. Sans s'alarmer outre mesure, Dark lui lança le couteau dans le front. L'autre s'écroula. La brune enjamba le cadavre et monta à l'étage. Là elle trouva un téléphone, et appela Mustang.

" Colonel, c'est Dark. Rendez-vous au 493 boulevard Bluebelt. Du ménage vous y attends." dit-elle.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Dark quitta ensuite la villa. Les militaires la trouvèrent dehors, devant la grille. Kain fut soulagé de la voir indemne.

" Qui habite ici ?" demanda Roy.

" Habitait vous voulez dire. C'est De Vitto." répondit Dark.

" Rien que ça !"

Comme il s'en doutait, un carnage l'attendait à l'intérieur de la villa. Il fallut une bonne heure et demi pour dégager tous les corps.

" Vingt et une personnes. Elle a battu son record de la dernière fois." commenta Havoc.

" Ouais. Mais à présent, Kain ne craint plus rien. Cette histoire est terminée." dit Roy.

" Hé Fuery ! T'entends ça ? T'es libre mon vieux ! C'est super non ?" lança Breda.

" Oui oui. Vraiment super." répondit Kain.

" Ca pas l'air de lui faire plaisir." nota Falman.

Dark lança un regard à Kain. Il avait l'air triste. La jeune femme eut une grimace de douleur. De Vitto n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle décida de partir.

Un peu plus tard, Kain la trouva en train de faire sa valise.

" Tu pars ?" dit-il.

" Oui. Ma mission est terminée." répondit-elle de dos.

Elle acheva de faire ses bagages, et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Dark attends ! Ne pars pas !" s'exclama Kain.

Dark s'arrêta, et lentement se tourna vers lui.

" Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille." reprit-il.

" Pourtant je dois partir. Tu n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant que De Vitto est mort. Porte-toi bien petit chiot."

" Non attends ! Dark s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime." supplia Kain.

Dark sourit et soupira.

" Je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une fille un peu plus gentillette que moi."

" Mais moi c'est toi que je veux."

Dark posa une main sur sa joue.

" Au revoir petit chiot."

Dark tourna les talons et sortit, le laissant là. Kain ne put que la regarder partir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le sergent flânait dans les rues perdu dans ses pensées.

Tout à coup, on le saisit par l'épaule, le fit pivoter et plaquer contre un mur.

" Ton fric et vite' !" fit un type à la mine patibulaire en pointant un couteau.

Son complice ricana.

" Je n'ai rien sur moi." répondit Kain.

" Dans ce cas tu permet qu'on vérifie ?"

Soudain, celui qui tenait Kain poussa un cri de douleur en tenant son poignet. Fuery vit un couteau planté dedans. Les bandits furent ensuite assaillis par une véritable bête fauve qui les mit hors d'état de nuire.

" Dark !" s'exclama Kain.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant. Les deux voyous se relevèrent tant bien que mal, et fichèrent le camp.

" Mais ... je croyais que tu partais." reprit Kain.

" Comme si j'allais laisser mon petit chiot sans protection !" répondit-elle en s'approchant.

" Tu es revenue pour moi ?"

" A ton avis ?" demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Kain la serra dans ses bras et respira son parfum avec bonheur.

" Je t'aime Dark." murmura-t-il.

" Je t'aime aussi petit chiot." souffla-t-elle.

Kain sentit une joie immense l'envahir, et la serra plus fort. Il avait finalement réussi à la séduire.


End file.
